User blog:Cala'Quessir/What If The Ring Servived?
Sam Gamgee and Frodo Baggins make their way climbing up the Mountain of Fire, for this is the one and only place the Ring of Power can be destroyed. Not but a mile away at the Black Gate of Bara-Dour is the army of Gondor fighting the wretched Orcs of Mordor. Frodo’s friends have distracted the lit less eye of Sauron to their battle, so Frodo would at least have a chance to make it into the mountain without being caught. Frodo and his Worthy companion, Sam, have almost made it half way up the mountain when all the sudden Frodo falls, weary from the long journey from the shire, his home sweet home on the far North Western borders of Middle-Earth, to Elvin city of Rivendell, To Moria and Lothlorien, and the Emyn Muil. Sam courageously tries to pick up Mr. Frodo (As he calls Frodo) but fails, for he too made this long journey. He tries again and succeeds, barely. He carries Frodo a little ways up when out of nowhere the hideous creature Gollum jumps from behind the rock and bites Sam’s neck. Sam falls to the ground screaming and dropping Frodo on the ground. Poor Sam gets back up and gets a rock and throws it at Gollum but sadly misses. Gollum picks up a rock and hits Sam on the head and Sam is knocked out. Frodo is still lying on the ground, so Gollum walks over to his former master (For Gollum was once in service to Mr. Frodo) and takes the ring from his masters hand. He finally has what he has been looking for a very long time. He jumps for joy but Frodo is not going to let evil overcome so easily. He goes after Gollum and tries to take the ring but Gollum is too fast. From exhaustion, and wariness he faints. Gollum gets away with his ‘Precious’. He has escaped the ring bearer and his companion but he is still in the land of Bara-Dour. Sauron has sensed the ring and his eye is no longer distracted to the battle at the gate. He has seen Gollum with the ring and the Nazgul riders are now chasing him. He is running as fast as he can but he is no match for the Riders of the Morgul Vale. They capture him and take him to the dungeons of Bara-Dour after taking the ring from him. The ring is given to Sauron and Gollum is tortured to his death. Sauron and his huge army of orcs have set out to destroy the world of men once more. He first destroys the Shire first and makes all the Hobbits his slaves, forever working in the darkness of Mordor. He kills all the people of Rohan and Gondor. All the elves have fled to the undying lands of Valinor except Arwen. Sauron finds Arwen in her father’s house in Rivendell and takes her to the dungeons of Bara-Dour to be forever imprisioned. The entire world is destroyed. The only existing beings are the orcs and the hobbits and the one elf. Day by day, Hobbits are beaten for not following orders as told and more and more die. More and more are becoming extinct and there are absolutely no girls or women left. Frodo’s wound has come alive again and he has transformed into a Ring Wraith. He no longer cares that every day his people are dying. He is the right-hand servant of the Dark Lord Sauron. As for all Frodo’s friends who were fighting the army of Mordor at the black gate, they were outnumbered and all were slaughtered. THE END Category:Blog posts Category:War of the Ring